


【饼四】卿卿误我

by AXIU



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXIU/pseuds/AXIU





	【饼四】卿卿误我

*abo世界观  
*私设颇多

#0

烧饼十八岁那年，终于如愿抱得小四归。

#1

曹鹤阳比烧饼大了四岁，但却得实打实的叫烧饼一声师哥。俩人搭档不少年，台上烧饼和曹鹤阳俩人嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹，有不少新观众都以为烧饼比曹鹤阳大。但台下烧饼又实在是皮，唯独在曹鹤阳这特别听话。

曹鹤阳也只以为他这个比他小了四岁的师哥拿他当哥哥看，听话点是应该的。他也乐意惯着烧饼。

直到他自己分化成omega那天。  
他开始躲着烧饼走。  
他喜欢烧饼。

但他不确定烧饼粘着他是出于习惯还是喜欢。  
他不能拿感情开玩笑。  
也许他贸然和烧饼告白之后，他们没办法当兄弟。但是他更不想和烧饼裂穴。

就算没办法和烧饼在一起，当一辈子好兄弟也是好的。  
曹鹤阳如此想到。

#2

烧饼十八岁那年，果不其然分化成了一个alpha，他每次想凑到曹鹤阳面前撒娇的时候，曹鹤阳总会故意的躲开他。

他想不明白为什么曹鹤阳总躲着他。  
自己坐在酒吧里喝闷酒。

他也不知道自己到底喝了多少，只记得最后落入了一个熟悉的怀抱里。他闻了闻那人身上的味道，是熟悉又有点陌生的蜜桃味。

他揪住曹鹤阳的袖子，把头靠在曹鹤阳怀里：“哥，我能不能喜欢你？”

曹鹤阳僵了一下，掏出钱包付了钱，然后又把烧饼拖到车里。  
他想了想，从烧饼兜里掏出来一盒烟，然后点了一支放进嘴里。  
他其实不会抽烟。  
但他现在迫切的需要点什么东西来平复一下心情。

#3

烧饼第二天醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在熟悉的环境里，周身都是曹鹤阳信息素的味道。他没忍住把脸埋进被子里。

他记得他昨天问了曹鹤阳什么，但他也记得曹鹤阳没给他答复。  
半梦半醒间，他甚至模模糊糊的觉得曹鹤阳从他兜里把烟拿走了。  
曹鹤阳不抽烟。烧饼想，是不是我给他添麻烦了。

曹鹤阳拿了杯蜂蜜水坐到了烧饼旁边：“醒了？”  
烧饼情绪低落，闷闷的答应了他一声。  
曹鹤阳摸摸烧饼的脑袋。小孩比他壮了不少，脸上还有些青春痘，头发摸起来毛毛刺刺的，活像只小刺猬。

“你不开心？”曹鹤阳问道。  
“哥，”烧饼抬头看他：“你是不是讨厌我？”

曹鹤阳挺惊讶：“谁告诉你的？”  
烧饼脸上的伤心更明显了：“哥，你是不是谈恋爱了，要和我避嫌了？你现在都不让我和你撒娇了。”  
曹鹤阳笑了。烧饼一直觉得曹鹤阳笑起来特别好看。

“之前肯定要避嫌啊。因为我是omega你是alpha，你以后可是要娶妻生子的。”曹鹤阳捏捏烧饼的小肉手：“但从现在开始不用了，因为你现在不仅是我的搭档，还是我的小男友。”

他把蜂蜜水递给烧饼：“乖乖喝了。”

#4

烧饼还没反应过来，傻傻的就把蜂蜜水喝了，又用手蹭蹭嘴巴。  
“哥，那我们现在是在谈恋爱吗？”

“是啊。”曹鹤阳笑眯眯的看着他。站起身，轻轻的在烧饼额头落下一吻：“男朋友，收拾收拾起床吧。”

烧饼轻轻的咬了咬曹鹤阳的耳朵，耳鬓厮磨间含糊不清的说：“哥，你怎么走神儿啊。”

曹鹤阳最听不得烧饼在做一些情事上叫他哥，下半身又硬了几分。  
他眯着眼去亲烧饼：“你怎么话这么多。”

烧饼把手指从后穴抽出来，曹鹤阳清楚的听到后穴发出了“啵”的一声，脸有些红。烧饼简直爱惨了他这幅样子，低下头去亲他：“有点疼。你忍一下。”

曹鹤阳喘着去亲他，烧饼慢慢的挺进去。  
曹鹤阳这些年被烧饼喂胖了不少，烧饼自己却迷上了健身，身材越来越壮。他盯着身下的曹鹤阳，总觉得有点得意。

曹鹤阳是他喂胖的，曹鹤阳这幅样子也只有他自己能看见。

他心疼曹鹤阳，没怎么太用力。曹鹤阳红着眼搂住他脖子去亲他。  
“这是你勾得我，别埋怨我。”他说着开始用力。  
曹鹤阳身上的蜜桃味越来越重，激的他身上的檀木香都重了几分。

“哥，给我生个宝宝吧。”  
这是曹鹤阳高朝前听到的最后一句话，他不记得自己答复了烧饼什么，只记得最后烧饼操的特别深，而他呜咽着到了高潮。

#5

曹鹤阳最近总是很累。  
后台所有人都这么说。

谁都没怎么上心，直到那天下台后曹鹤阳闻见了其他小演员点的外卖直接冲去了厕所抱着马桶吐的一塌糊涂时，烧饼拍着他的后背，心里生出了一个想法。

“宝贝儿，咱俩去医院看看吧。”他对曹鹤阳说。  
曹鹤阳点了点头。

检查结果果不其然，两个月。  
曹鹤阳一跃成为了队里的老佛爷。

烧饼也更成熟了。每天伺候的曹鹤阳白白胖胖。台上讲的段子也都越来越文。俩人都不怎么动手动脚了。

眼瞅着曹鹤阳月份一天天大了，烧饼也减少了演出的次数，每天都和曹鹤阳乖乖的呆在家。偶尔也会把曹鹤阳包的严严实实的去商场的母婴店转悠转悠。

临近预产期的时候，烧饼干脆推了所有演出每天变着法给曹鹤阳补营养，预产期一个星期前，两个人顺利入驻产科。

哪怕孕期一帆风顺，生产那天，烧饼还是紧张得半死。  
师兄弟都立在手术室门口。  
生产很顺利，护士叫烧饼剪脐带的时候，烧饼手抖了好久，然后医生帮他拍下了他们一家三口的第一张合照——

曹鹤阳怀里抱着小丫头，头上都是汗，笑着比了个v。烧饼搂着曹鹤阳，红着眼眶笑得勉强。

“辛苦你了。”烧饼说。

#6

曹鹤阳身体恢复的很快，和小丫头顺利出了院。  
小丫头百天的时候，烧饼办了个挺大的宴席。  
师兄弟都说小丫头像曹鹤阳更多点，得亏没像烧饼。

烧饼抱着小丫头笑得特傻。有人问曹鹤阳小丫头叫什么。  
曹鹤阳笑着指了指那边抱着小丫头迎客的烧饼：“他起的，问他去。”

烧饼把手搭在曹鹤阳肩膀上，笑得温柔：“叫卿卿。大名叫曹云阳。”

Fin.


End file.
